Kazuma Kannagi
Kazuma Kannagi (かんなぎ・一真 Kannagi Kazuma) is a former member of the Kannagi household. Now known as Kazuma Yagami is a Contractor, having entered into a contract with the Kaze no Seirei-Ō. He is an anti-hero and the main male protagonist of the series. History Born Kazuma Kannagi and a former member of the Kannagi household. He was banished from the family by his father and changed his name to Kazuma Yagami (八神・和麻 Yagami Kazuma) after being defeated by Ayano during the successor ceremony for Enraiha (炎雷覇 Blaze Lightning Supremacy), his family's sacred sword, due to his inability to use Enjutsu (炎術 Blaze Technique). In the light novel it is mentioned that Kazuma was found to have great potential in all other jutsu. Four years later, at the age of twenty two, he returns to Japan as a skilled most powerful master of Fūjutsu (風術 Wind Technique) ever existed with 'godlike' powers. As a Fūjutsushi (風術師 Wind Technique Practitioner), Kazuma's powers are extensive and by far the most powerful character in the series. Apart from being able to fly even while holding three people, Kazuma can launch blasts of wind that act as blades and manipulate wind spirits to create a barrier, protecting his body from physical harm or reflecting light in order to camouflage himself. It has also become apparent that he possibly has the ability to manipulate electricity (shown in Episode 23 just before Ayano brings him back to his normal self using the crimson flame). Kazuma is also a Contractor (契約者 (コントラクター) Keiyakusha (Konturakuta)), having entered into a contract with the Kaze no Seirei-Ō (風の霊魂王 Wind Spirit King). Thanks to that, Kazuma is able to draw upon all wind spirits in the atmosphere, which can amplify his powers and allow him to heal his wounds. When using that power, his eyes turn azure blue. However, this ability puts a strain on his body. Also, when Kazuma is extremely angered, his eyes turn crimson red and his wind turns black and he is seen using mind reading powers. In this state, he has no qualms in hurting others with his abilities, as long as he gets what he wants. However, when in this state, his overall powers seem to be weaker because as stated by Ayano he is drawing only on a few emotions and is not in complete control of his powers. When Ayano helps him snap out of his rage, he states that his black wind is pathetic. At one point Ayano states that she was never afraid of him in his normal state, as he is so strong, her fear seems pointless. When she realizes that she fears his black wind, she knows she has a chance of defeating him, because that fear means that his power is no longer 'godlike'. It is later revealed that after Kazuma was banished from his family, his only desire became achieving great power. He traveled to a small town in China, where he caused all kinds of trouble. That is until he met Tsui Ling, whom he fell in love with and eventually lived with. Kazuma no longer desired power and along with working part-time at a restaurant with her. He also took up a job as a freelancer, doing simple odd jobs. His happiness, however, came to an abrupt end when an organization used Tsui Ling as a sacrifice to summon a powerful demon. Blaming himself for failing to protect her, Kazuma once again sought out great power, thus his making a contract with the Wind Spirit Lord. Some time after becoming a Contractor, he killed the one responsible for Tsui Ling's death. Later, two years prior to the series' beginning, Kazuma made a name for himself as the demon-like wind mage, who did not hesitate to hurt others as long as his task was completed. However, his personality began to turn for the good once again after returning to Japan and meeting Ayano. Admitting near the end of the anime that he could now love another person besides Tsui Ling and he comes to realize that he is actually in love with Ayano. In the light novel, it is revealed that shortly after Tsui Ling's death, Kazuma attempted to commit suicide, but was saved at the last moment by a traveling Taoist sennin. The immortal felt potential within Kazuma and brought Kazuma to his mountain where Kazuma spent the next year and a half in training. Li Lonyue, another one of the Taoist's disciples, believed that Kazuma can become an immortal like them with more training. However, Kazuma refused the offer, as he found immortality to be pointless and boring, instead opting to leave the mountain when he felt ready to carry out his vengeance. Powers and Abilities Fūjutsu Since the time he was banished from the Kannagi household, he has become a skilled master of Fūjutsu (風術 Wind Technique). Apart from being able to fly even while holding three people, Kazuma can launch blasts of wind that act as blades and manipulate wind spirits to create a barrier, protecting his body from physical harm or reflecting light in order to camouflage himself. It has also become apparent that he possibly has the ability to manipulate electricity, given that high speed wind friction creates static electricity and that Kazuma was shown generating it when he was utilizing his black wind. Kazuma in overall is very powerful even without activating the contract which makes him a 'godlike' powerful character in the series. Kazuma is also a Contractor (契約者 (コントラクター) Keiyakusha (Konturakuta)), having entered into a contract with the Kaze no Seirei-Ō (風の霊魂王 Wind Spirit King). Thanks to that, Kazuma is able to draw upon all wind spirits in the atmosphere, which amplifies his powers and allow him to heal his wounds. When using that power, his eyes turn azure blue. However, this ability puts a strain on his body. Also, when Kazuma is extremely angered, his eyes turn crimson red, his wind turns black and he is seen using mind reading powers. In this state, he has no qualms in hurting others with his abilities, as long as he gets what he wants. However, when in this state, his overall powers seem to be weaker than when he is in his eraged state; when Ayano helps him snap out of his rage, he states that his black wind is pathetic. At one point Ayano states that she was never afraid of him in his normal state, as he is so strong, her fear seems pointless. She takes the fear she feels of him in his enraged state as a sign he is weaker.